dj_dcfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Materials
Oricalchum: Mystically infused metal originated in Atlantis. Standard Body: 16-18 depending on thickness. Properties: Highly maleable, low weight index due to magical infusion. Naturally absorbs and channels energy, particularly magical energy. Phenomenal as a powersource and conductive material for projects. Downside, does not naturally modulate energy reproduction can and will overload with frightening results. Moonsilver: Spirit metal, named for it's silversheen properties while in solid like, always looks like liquid silver or mercury. Standard Body: 15 (same as Diamond hardness) Properties: Contains unknown particles that are exceptionally dangerous to innately magical beings. Not so the point of darkstone, but when weaponized, Moonsilver somehow naturally reduces the defense of a highly magical opponent. The Metal seems supercharged in the possession of a feral being or shapeshifter. Perhaps a sympathetic bond from ages past to be looked into. Adamantine: Thought to be meteorite mineral, or perhaps remnants of deep core iron that was pulled free in the galactic soup that wound up forming the Earth's moon. Standard Body: 20 (Functionally Unbreakable) Properties: Incredibly dense and difficult to work. Roughly four times the mass ratio to an equivalent sample of Lead. None conductive, offering increased resistance to energy effects. A somewhat common material to be found in the possession of the infernal. Endurium: Alien entity which happens to be a communal organism of virtually indestructible and sentient metal with amazing properties. Standard Body: 21-24 (Depending on motivating force of the creature) Int: 3 Will: 7 Mind: 7 Self Manipulation: 14**(functionally able to alter itself in any conceivable fashion) Telepathy: 3*(no range limit to itself) *Powers are multiplicative based on quantity of material present, listing is based on a few ounces of Endurium* Properties: Wholly maleable by the will of the entity. Physics defying lack of true weight. It would take a cubic mile of endurium to tip a scale at 5 pounds of effect. That same block could shrink itself to microns thick invisible sheet and weigh the same. Tends to form symbiotic connections with other sentient species to explore the universe. Darkstone: Ancient stone which seems to exist to do nothing but absorb magical and spiritual energy into itself like a limitless sponge. Standard Body: 16 Powers: Energy Absorbtion: (Magic) 16 (Always on, Reduced range: 2aps) Properties: Description says it all. No one knows where the stone originates from but it is simply toxic to all living forms with any connection to magical forces. Prolonged exposure will even damage mundane individuals as it's absorbtion qualities will begin to impact the spirit of the victim, inducing nightmares and maelific bouts of psychosis. Note: For whatever reason, the True vampiric line of Tepis is wholly immune to the effects of Darkstone and the ancient castle rests upon the largest single deposit of the mineral known. Lightstone: The fundemental opposite to Darkstone. Created relatively recently to insure balance in this existence. Standard Body: 16 Powers: Energy Production: 16(generally considered energy blast with no radius, always on) This energy is usually Magical in nature, but has been harnessed to work in modern technologies. Omnium Cobalt/Carbonadium: Considered the most durable substance man can craft upon it's own. Exceptionally expensive and difficult to make. Perhaps 20 scientists worldwide possess the expertise to oversee it's production. Standard Body: 18 Properties: Being an alloy it is exceptionally dense, nearly so much as Adamantine mentioned earlier. There is a limited window of time to shape and forge the alloy once it's bonded. A one foot square plate of quarter inch thick Carbonadium weighs roughly 25lbs. It can be formed into wire, and other flexible designs though and is highly sought after by agencies for collection netting and high tensile armor.